Luke (SS)
Luke, stereotyped as The Brainiac, is a character in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. He was a camper in Total Drama Island: Second Season and was on the Flaming Bears team. He returned as a castmate in Total Drama Action: Second Season and was on the Psycho Producers team. Luke is 17, pale-skinned, has brunette and curly hair, pale blue eyes, and is noteable as the shortest of all of the original 22 campers. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers Luke was the 8th camper to step off the boat, and was placed on the Flaming Bears team. The 1,000-foot Climb Luke was prominent as the first member of the Bears to participate in the challenge, facing off against Peter as they climbed up the cliff. While both initially started off doing very well and drew closer to the top, Luke kept Peter at bay with intellignet insults, including "ignoramus." However, Peter shot back by kicking out a rock that Luke was about to step on, causing him to stumble, lose his grip out of shock, and fall off the cliff, scoring one point for the Squirrels after Peter made it. The Bears eventually went on to lose the challenge, and at the Bonfire, Luke was the 7th person to receive a marshmallow, but the first of the non-invincibile campers to do so. Don't Touch the Food Not too far into the challenge, Luke was the 5th camper (after James, Isaiah, Jessica, and Rachael) and 3rd Bear to give in and ate some ham and a brownie. Regardless, the Bears eventually won the challenge. Dodgebrawl 2 Luke didn't participate until the third round, alongside Daniel, Jennifer, Isaiah, and Ruth. Luke managed to eliminate Jessica by knocking her ball out of her hands with his own, but that was all he did, and didn't participate again. Regardless, the Bears went on to win the challenge. The Show Mustn't Go On For their team's skit, Luke decided to name his character "Fluke." In the end, Fluke was one of the only five survivors of their group, along with "Nathaniel," "Truth," "Raven," and "Veronica." The Bears won by a landslide, marking their third victory in a row. The Island of The Dead In the challenge, Luke was paired up with Ruth. Later on, both were suddenly tagged out by Josh, being the 3rd and 4th Bears eliminated. The three of them then saw Rachael and Jennifer, and attempted to eliminate them. Luke was hit in the chest as he charged, and didn't manage to tag anyone else out. Luke appeared along with 11 others at the very end of the challenge, but once again had no luck. The Bears lost the challenge, and was the 5th person to receive a marshmallow. Not Quite Famous 2 In the auditions, Luke had no talent to offer the judges, and remained more in the background in this episode. When Peter was revealed to be the one behind Ruth's accident that incapacitated her and Madison, Luke, along with Jennifer, Ruth, Rachael, Violet, Samantha, Josh, Tim, and Mary, chased him off into the woods to beat him up. Eventually, the Bears lost the challenge for the second time in a row, and Luke was the first person to receive a marshmallow that night. The UCC (Ultimate Crash Course) Luke, once again, did not participate in the challenge and had a very small role in this episode. The Bears won the challenge. The Sucky Outdoors 2 Luke, along with Jennifer, worked to set up the fire pit once the Flaming Bears arrived at their campsite. Later, when the team wound up lost and in a cave, Luke, along with Violet, repeatedly defended Matthew against accusations by Samantha and Jennifer that he was the reason they were lost (since he gave the compass to Daniel), arguing that it was Daniel's fault for dropping the compass. The argument was never resolved until after the Bears lost that night, in which Matthew was spared and Samantha was sent home, with Luke once again being the first to receive a marshmallow. Wawanakwa Scavenger Hunt For the Scavenger Hunt challenge, Luke was paired with Isaiah. They chose to go after the severed bottom half of Mr. Coconut, with the two arguing over who should go out into the river to retrieve it from a rock. Isaiah insisted that Luke do it, prompting him to call Isaiah "Napoleon." Luke managed to make it, and threw the piece to Isaiah. However, it bounced off Isaiah's face and fell into the river, floating away down to the waterfall nearby. Overall, they were the only group from the Bears to not retrieve a single item. Nevertheless, both were spared when the bears won by 100 points thanks to Daniel, Rachael, and Jennifer. Phobia Factor 2 Luke revealed that his biggest fear was heights. Thus, when he faced his challenge, he had to jump out of the basket of a hot-air balloon and into the lake below. He refused to do so, so Chris bumped into him and knocked him off the edge. Luke desperately tried to get a grip, with Chris refusing to help him up. Eventually, he lost his grip and fell, but Chris declared that he had not scored a point due to chickening out and having to be forced over the edge. The Bears still went on to win the challenge. Return to Boney Island After Daniel and Mark were eliminated and the survivors decided to split into groups, Luke was paired up with Matthew. Eventually, he and Matthew met up with Isaiah and Rachael, and then decided to go to Boney Island rather than stay on Camp Wawanakwa. Luke and Isaiah shared one canoe, while Matthew and Rachael shared the other. While in a fog bank, another canoe with three zombies in it approached, with one zombie knocking Isaiah into the water and another grabbing Luke and throwing him into the zombies' boat, which vanished into the fog with him. Eventually, however, the Bears lost the challenge, and Luke was the second person to receive a marshmallow that night. No Pain, No Game 2 Luke, along with Mark, Jennifer, and Jeremy, was one of the campers eliminated in the second round, although his challenge (along with Jeremy's) was never shown, and it is unknown what challenge he had to do. At the Bonfire that night, he was the 7th person to receive a marshmallow. Total Treasure Island Luke didn't appear for a while until after Matthew and his alliance got the chest for a second time, with Matthew himself holding it. Luke appeared alongside Tim, Mary, and Jennifer. However, only Tim and Jennifer made attempts to get the chest, which eventually flew out of the grasp of both groups, with Peter being the eventual winner of invincibility. At the Bonfire that night, Luke was the 5th person to receive a marshmallow. Hide and Be Sneaky 2 Luke was the first camper to be caught and eliminated in this episode, hiding in a ditch in the woods. Chef eventually stumbled upon Luke's footprints, sniffed them, and followed them to the ditch. He then sneaked over to it so quietly that Luke never even heard him, and was caught and instantly drenched by him. Luke opted to just return to camp rather than try to win invincibility by finding another camper for Chef. This was most likely the main reason for Luke being eliminated that night, in which Chris said that he was the second camper to receive every single vote against him. Luke left the island completely silent and depressed. I Triple Dog Dare You! 2 Luke's dare was to lick all the scum and mold off of every single pot and pan in Chef's kitchen. Peter, who had spun the wheel, dared Matthew to do it. Although it was extremely repulsive and difficult, Matthew managed to do it right before throwing up. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island At the beginning of the special, Luke and Isaiah were having a scholarly debates about many things, from past empires to the most intelligent minds in history. Luke subsequently revealed that he was in the devate team, the honors society, and the math club at his school. Luke teamed up with Tim and Isaiah to find the case. They were the first group to confront Daniel and Jennifer after Chris gave a rather obvious hint saying that Daniel had the case, only to find that he didn't have the case, since it had been stolen moments earlier by John. They eventually left, and later on saw the case floating down the river. Tim retrieved the case from the water and the three ran off towards the campgrounds. However, James ambushed them from behind some bushes and body-slammed Tim, snatching the case up off the ground and managed to outrun the three of them. Determined to get their revenge, Luke came up with an idea. He led the others to the Arts and Crafts Center and opened the door to reveal the ATV inside. He had Isaiah, who admitted to having some experience with hotwiring, hijack the ATV so that the three of them could get around faster, and hopefully, catch up to James when they re-encountered him again. They eventually drove by a large bush that was rustling ominously nearby. Luke, who was driving, assumed that it was James and sped towards the bush as fast as he could. They crashed right into the thing in the bush, which sent them all flying through the air, and Isaiah falling off the ATV altogether. Once they recovered from the shock, they turned around and saw that the thing they had hit was the Sasquatchinakwa, which was now very angry at them. After Isaiah jumped back on, they sped off wildly, with the angry beast in hot pursuit. They eventually drove into the campgrounds, crashing right into the main lodge just as the destroyed helicopter did, creating an explosion resulting in a 13-way tie that allowed all three of them to advance to the next season, Total Drama Action. Total Drama Action: Second Season The Castmates Although Luke arrived with the other 12 castmates, he was one of the very few who had no lines in the episode. The REALLY Wild West When the teams were being selected, Luke was the second-to-last person to be chosen by Jennifer, thus ending up on the Psycho Producers. Later on, in the second part of the challenge, when Daniel's gun was mysteriously sabotaged so that it lost half of its ammo, Luke was the first to make a confessional accusing Mary of being the culprit, with many others following suit. After Isaiah finally lassoed the cattle for the first time in the final part of the challenge, Luke told him to keep going. However, Isaiah lost the challenge for the team, and at the elimination ceremony, Luke received the third Gilded Chris Award of the season. After Isaiah was eliminated and apologized to his team for letting them down, Luke was the first to accept his apology. Medieval Capture the Flag When the Producers assigned various roles to different members of the team, Luke was placed on the field team, alongside Tim and Ruth. As they sneaked through the forest, Ruth made a derogatory comment about the recently-eliminated Isaiah and "scrawny geeks like him." This noticeably upset both Luke and Tim, who felt that she was describing them. Just as they entered the Directors' castle, John sneaked up behind them and tagged all three of them out, eliminating them all for the rest of the challenge. However, Mary managed to win the challenge for the Producers, sparing Luke and the others. Cops 'n Robbers When the Producers were declared the Cops/Bankers and started assigning roles, Luke went with Jen and Mary to help scope out the building. Eventually, Luke saw Daniel and John just as they ran out the front doors of the building, but was too late to catch either of them. He didn't appear again for the rest of the challenge, although the Producers went on to win anyway, thus sparing him. SWAT Vs. Predator When the Producers were declared the SWAT Team and decided to split into groups, Luke paired up with Tim. They did not appear until towards the end of the chapter, when Daniel and John had just reunited, and Luke appeared and eliminated Daniel. They both quickly ran after John, who managed to double back and eliminate both of them by surprise. Not too long after that, the team went on to lose the challenge and faced elimination again. The bottom two came down to Luke and Ruth, with Luke receiving the final Award. An enraged Ruth declared that "that brainiac is a weakling," and that they made a mistake voting her off, but she was dragged off after Chef shot her with a tranquilizer dart. "Super" Heroes? For the super hero-themed challenge, Luke's hero identity was "Mr. Volcano," and he was given a gun full of hot chili sauce. The gun was so hot that Luke had to drop it the first time it was thrown to him. He eventually encountered Rachael right after she robbed a cash register in a pawnshop. He quickly shot her first, followed by a second shot from Mary right after she showed up, covering the 10-second gap for Luke and allowing him to shoot her a third and final time. Luke thanked Mary for her help before they parted ways again. Later, while Chris was taunting the Producers over the intercom for doing so poorly, Luke was one of the four remaining Producers who shouted up into the sky for Chris to shut up. Eventually, Luke managed to corner Mark just after Tim had shot him once, and together they eliminated him. They both then paired up and encountered John, taking aim at him from opposite sides. However, when John dove out of the way, their blasts ended up hitting each other, and Luke was covered with laughing gas while Tim was covered in chili sauce. They both got so mad at each other that they started shooting each other repeatedly, their friendship crumbling apart fast. This distracted them long enough for John to find the final Target, thus winning the challenge for the Directors and sending the Producers to elimination, with Tim and Luke on the chopping block. Not surprisingly, they were the bottom two, with Luke receiving the final Award. As Tim was being dragged away, Luke insulted Stephen King to taunt Tim, enraging him as he was taken away by Chef. GET READY TO ROCK! In the beginning of the episode, when the castmates were having breakfast, Mark asked Luke about whatever happened to his friendship with the recently-eliminated Tim. Luke simply replied that their friendship was from "back when he wasn't a jerk," confirming that the friendship was destroyed. When Chris came in and informed them that they'd be performing a rock concert in front of an audience with "a few special guest stars," Luke asked who the stars would be, to which Chris said that it would be all those who weren't in the season, those who had been eliminated, and all of the 22 original contestants from the old show. As the show drew closer, Luke started to catch a cold and was sneezing repeatedly. While Jen and Mary both agreed that he should probably sit the performances out, Daniel (who had been switched to that team earlier in the episode) refused to let any teammate sit out and forced him to go on with it anyway. However, during the first two songs by the Producers, Luke's sneezing continued, earning him fierce glares from Daniel. After Jailhouse Rock, Daniel finally had it and ordered Luke to sit out. By the end of the challenge, the Producers lost, and Chris suddenly declared that Daniel had Invincibility due to being the singer and main player. This enraged the entire team, and especially Luke, who accidentally revealed that he had faked the sneezes, not only to avoid the huge crowd that he was afraid of, but also hoping that it would make their team lose so that Daniel could go home. As a result, Luke was easily eliminated over Jennifer that night. His entire team scolded him for what he did, and he left in shame. TDA Aftermath II Luke was the second guest called out onto the stage and had to sit down next to his rival, Tim. They both instantly got into another argument over who started the fight, and both had to be put in straitjackets. Once again, Luke insulted Tim's love for Stephen King, while Tim retaliated by calling him Einstein. After Lauren's moving speech about the stress of the contest getting the better of them, however, they overcame their conflict and became friends again. Trivia *Luke has some qualities of Noah in him, with the level of intelligence and occasional intelligent insult or sarcastic remark, but is similar to Beth for being the shortest camper by far. *Luke is one of 14 contestants to compete in 2 seasons (TDI and TDA), the others being Lauren, James, Jessica, Suzie, Nicole, Samantha, Matthew, Jeremy, Josh, Ruth, Tim, Jennifer, and Daniel. *Luke was the last castmate in Total Drama Action to be eliminated before the merge. *Luke is one of only four contestants to have never won Invincibility, or win a challenge for his team, the others being Lauren, Anna, and Suzie. **He is the only male in this category. **He is the only one in this category who competed in TDA.